1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urethane-crosslinked double base propellant and more particularly to a stabilization system for urethane - crosslinked double base propellants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems encountered in nitrate ester systems such as propellant casting powder and explosives and urethane - cross-linked nitrate ester propellants is that their aging process during storage and the like may result in the generation of certain undesirable products that partially interfere with or destroy the desirable characteristics of the propellant. The principal products generated in the aging process of nitrate esters include N.sub.2 O.sub.4, NO.sup.+, NO.sub.3.sup.-, NO.sub.2.sup.+, NO.sub.2.sup.-, HNO.sub.3, N.sub.2, CO.sub.2, and NO. Other products are also produced.
The present invention is a complementary dual stabilizer system that converts the most harmful of the above described products into relatively harmless products.